


Smoke Rings and Scotch

by TigerLily



Category: Proof of Life (2000)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another typical day at the office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke Rings and Scotch

Dino leaned back in his chair and propped his feet on his desk. He took a deep puff on the cigar clamped between his teeth. He removed it and blew circles of smoke toward the ceiling fan watching it tear them apart.

“You look pretty please with yourself, mate,” Terry said from the doorway. “Who did you con and what did you con them out of?”

“What makes you say that?” Dino asked as he dropped his feet to the floor and turned to face the Aussie.

“Because I know you.”

Dino shrugged. “I got us a nice bottle of Macallan.”

“From?”

“Does it matter?”

“Only because you won’t tell me,” Terry countered.

“From our favorite missionary,” Dino replied with a grin.

“How is Erick?”

“Doing well. He sends his regards.”

“That’s nice,” Terry said. He pushed off the doorway and strolled up to the redhead. “So when do we take delivery of this bottle of twelve year old Scotch?”

“Erick has a seminar tonight, so he’ll drop it by tomorrow.”

“Good.”

“Why?”

“I have plans for your scrawny ass,” Terry drawled. He pulled Dino to his feet and into a loose embrace.

“Do tell.”

Terry leaned in and whispered into Dino’s ear what he had in mind causing the redhead to shiver and moan. “Shall we?”

“Let’s go home,” Dino agreed pulling away and heading for the door.

fin


End file.
